A fiber optic cable is used to provide for various reasons a signal path between spaced apart terminations. Conventional cables, when shipped, stored, or otherwise are not in use, are coiled and usually placed in flexible bags which, while providing some protection against dirt and moisture, provide virtually no protection against damage to the cable if it is subjected to conditions which cause damage to the cable. Among the conditions which cause damage to a cable are kinking the cable by bending it about a radius that is so small that the cable is curved to the extent that the signal carried by the cable is attenuated or the cable is permanently deformed. Other damage results from stepping on the cable, dropping the cable, or dropping another object on the cable.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a fiber optic protective carrier which overcomes such disadvantages.